


Childish

by Muckefuck



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muckefuck/pseuds/Muckefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aladdin has been getting flowers from a mystery person for a while. She isn't sure who, but she likes the blossoms that always appear, no matter how hard her friends try to stop them. Then the person who left them decides to stay to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish

There were three things that sent her into a blushing frenzy here in the Sindrian country. The first thing was that everyone was so kind to her. Her face would always turn red at the thought. The King was always more than willing to ditch his work for her, running out to help her train or take her to get something to eat. There was always some kind of dish that was unique to the country that he was pulling out, telling her that she must try it. It’s delicious. It’s perfect when freshly made. It left one’s tastebuds soaring to Solomon and back. He was always right too. The food was amazing. It didn’t help at all that Ja’far was always finding her nice things to wear and see while she was there too. He would pull her to new parts of the palace, pointing out at the countryside and making her feel more comfortable after that first night of seeing the other women of Sindria sitting all proudly in their fine attire. He hadn’t let her have a moment of feeling out of place again. The other men had been the same way.   
The second thing that had sent her into a blushing mess was the drinks. Almost everything seemed to be so warm to drink. Like the sultry country itself, all the drinks except for water was warm. There were rich wines that slipped down her throat like a thick warm coat. The feeling would land in her belly and make her feeling like curling up against someone and smiling for ages. The rosy heat would come to her face and make her feel bashful. Then the tea, such a bitter yet delicious taste; it would go down like a source of power that would fuel her through training. It was still warm enough though that if she had too much it would make her still flush from being overheated. She would find herself stopping training early to lounge somewhere around the palace upon a pile of fluffy pillows, munching on some watermelon as she tried to gain back her sanity.   
The third thing was the mysterious flowers that were appearing. They were the only thing that she didn’t understand. Of course her friends could make her blush. Of course the drinks were warm and made her feel her senses being killed off for a while. The flowers were a whole different story. They would appear out of nowhere while she was out during the day, always a different kind of bouquet. The flowers’ fresh scent had always gone through the room by the time she had gotten there. The first day had been a group of orchids. The second day had been roses. The third, lilies. Aladdin always took them into her hands and smiled, smelling them while Alibaba or Sinbad, sometimes even Ja’far, would argue over who had left them.   
They would bicker and bicker over her flowers, but Aladdin liked them. They were always freshly picked and they were a nice gift after a hard day of magic training. She couldn’t help but to imagine that one of her friends was just trying to be quietly nice. Why they wouldn’t just admit to it, she didn’t understand, but it was not that bad. Whatever reason they felt the need to leave the flowers there, she didn’t mind. Sinbad always had them removed the next morning though. He asked for a set of guards to be set in front of her doors in order to catch the person leaving the flowers. No one would get in without them seeing them slip through the doors.   
That day had been two sets of flowers, a bunch of little white flowers called baby’s breath and a set of the deepest red roses that Aladdin had ever seen.   
Sinbad had decided that maybe it was someone dangerous, Ja’far agreeing with him, although he wasn’t sure about that since it was in the palace. They decided to move Aladdin’s room for that night to the one next to Sinbad’s. She moved her things that morning to the other room and went about her day as usual. Yet when all was said and done, Aladdin walked to her new room to find a big bouquet of irises. The purple flowers made her blush hard, moving over to them and sniffing them quietly as Sinbad and Alibaba came to check on her.   
The two men were floored, looking around before Alibaba spoke up, “Let’s move Aladdin to my room.”  
Sinbad nodded, moving Aladdin over to her friend’s arms.  
She spent the night in Alibaba’s room, listening to him snore. He was so noisy though. It was annoying. She didn’t like to listen to it. What was worse was sometimes he talked in his sleep too. Plus when he rolled over, she couldn’t breathe. He was too heavy. It didn’t help that he was eating far too much food around here. While she wasn’t doing much better, she also wasn’t climbing all over people in her sleep.   
She ran to Morgiana’s room before first light, climbing into the woman’s bed and sleeping in her arms.   
“You smell like Alibaba.”  
“He farted on me,” Aladdin complained before Morgiana hugged her a bit closer, promising to help if the others told her to sleep with Alibaba again.   
The thought of sleeping with anyone else was absurd though. All over some flowers that would appear during the day? Was it wrong for a girl to get some flowers? Was it some kind of symbol of danger and impending doom? She happened to like the thought that was put into them.   
“I think I can sleep by myself tonight,” Aladdin told Sinbad over breakfast.   
“Whoever is getting into your room, Aladdin-“  
“They just leave flowers.”  
“Flowers that don’t always grow in this country,” Sinbad pointed out. “We don’t have irises around here, Aladdin.”   
“It can’t be that bad. Let’s just see what happens,” Aladdin insisted, earning a sigh before they moved on to another conversation topic. He had brought a plate of meat filled pastries over for her to try; feeding them to her while he talked about how there was some kind of event happening near the docks. Ja’far leaned over on her other side to talk about it.   
She found herself pulled out into the countryside with Yamuraiha, trying different things and watching various types of performers and people gather. Yamuraiha smiled, motioning towards different herbs and discussing how they could be used in terms of magic. She held up more, buying with a happy zeal that was only ended when Sharrkan and Alibaba came.  
The two teachers bickered as Aladdin wrapped her arms around Alibaba’s arm. She smiled up at him only to get a pat on the head, the other talking about going to get something to eat before finding Morgiana. He left her without much more said.   
It was rather quiet as she pulled away from them all. Sinbad had people. Ja’far was trying to talk Yamuraiha and Sharrkan into relaxing, the two arguing a bunch. The streets back up to the palace weren’t as packed as the docks. She waved at the guards as she wandered past them, taking the stairs two at a time as she bounced towards her room.   
One of the songs of the evening had gotten into her head, coming out in a hum as she moved down the hallways. The big tapestries were soft to the touch, great for running her hands across as she walked passed. She grabbed some fruit from a basket that a servant was carrying down towards the kitchens, thanking him with a bright smile.   
Finally, her room though; she was feeling tired from the others being around so much. She opened the door and slipped inside the room. She dropped the fruit onto the table just inside her room, locking the door like Sinbad had warned her to. She moved into the room, pulling her hair into her hands and beginning to unbraid it when she saw the flowers in the corner of her room.  
More roses?   
She felt a smile and blush bloom onto her features as she moved across the room, taking the vase of flowers into her hands and smelling them. She smiled more as she looked down at the red flowers, stroking one in particular when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.   
A mouth pressed against her forehead.   
Who was it?   
She stopped, looking up and setting the flowers back down as she felt something strange in the room now. She had been too caught up in all the events and the blissful ignorance to notice before. She spun around, staring at the man and frowning.   
“What are you doing here?”  
The magi was forced to let go of her as she turned, moving to cross his arms in response. “What are you doing here? I didn’t know the idiot king was so desperate.”  
Her hands balled into fists, her hair whipping around as she headed towards the door. “I didn’t know they were letting you into the building. I don’t think Sinbad knows you are here.” She headed towards the door, feeling him follow her closely. Her hand wrapped around the knob.  
A foot hit the door as soon as she went to open it, “I don’t believe I was done talking.”  
“I don’t want to talk.”   
“Is this about my comment about your breast size or are you just avoiding me because I intimidate you?”  
That arrogant jerk! She remembered Balbadd well enough. The annoying magi hadn’t felt enough pride in insulting that she didn’t look like a powerful magi, no, he had to go on to say she didn’t even look like much of a girl. It wasn’t hard to forget his grope for good measure.   
“Get your foot off the door.”  
“I brought you flowers too. Here I was trying to be nice.”  
“You aren’t nice.”  
“No? Here I was brought the flowers. I waited here despite there being no guarantee that you would show up again-“  
“You’re doing this for a reason probably.” She stared at him for a moment before sighing. There was really no point in arguing with him about this any further. He was going to stay whether she tried to push him away or she let him come in. There wasn’t going to be any way around it. In any case, she had questions for him. There were so many things she didn’t know about the rukh, about being a magi. He knew them though. He had to.  
“Well aren’t you just quick to judge.”   
“You said I was a not very womanly poor excuse for a magi.”   
“Yes, I did.”  
Aladdin moved to grab one of the apples she had brought with her and took a bite as she sat down. “You’re just a jerk who snuck into the country to bother people.”  
Judal nodded, moving over to her and frowning. “Tell me what you did to me before.”  
“Hmm?”  
“That power you used,” he took away the apple and tossed it aside before he towered over her more, pressing his hands against the bed in order to make her lean back. “when we were in Balbadd you used someone else’s djinn and you used that power.”  
“You saw your parents…”  
“Yeah, what was that? What did you do?”  
“I don’t know for sure.”   
“You’re a bad liar, now what was it?”  
Aladdin glared at him. “You can’t make me tell you.”  
“I can’t.”  
“…The flowers were really pretty,” she offered, trying not to notice how close he was now.   
The other stared at him, looking at her a moment before arching one brow. “Which?”  
“All of them, although I like the time you left the roses with those other flowers.”  
“I grabbed them on the way.” He moved back, climbing onto the bed next to her and lying against one of her pillows. “You’re supposed to do that kind of thing when you visit someone.”  
“I love them.” She looked over and leaned over towards him a bit more. “…so are you staying here?”  
Judal looked over at him and looked her over before speaking. “I will find out how you used that power of yours.”  
“You won’t.”  
The magi moved closer, closing in the distance a bit more and staring at her carefully. His face was close, really close. Aladdin felt a smirk come to her face as she remembered something she had seen someone in the city do when given something. Her hands cupped his face, making those red eyes open wider before she pressed her lips to his. She closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss with the very tense magi. He shoved himself away using his feet, stumbling from the bed. His body rolled across the floor. One hand of his went to his lips, covering them as he stared at her in terror. “WHAT THE HELL BRAT?!”  
“That was a thank you for the flowers.”   
“YOU CAN’T JUST DO THAT!”  
Just face was turning more and more red with each passing second. He was all curled up and defensive like some kid. She smiled as the man got all embarrassed. She moved to sit up on her knees, looking over at him with a smug grin. “I did. You got a kiss. You must know about them since you seem to think you are some sort of man.”  
“OF COURSE I KNOW ABOUT THEM!”  
“I don’t know. You are acting so embarrassed. I don’t think you’ve ever been kissed before. You’re not much of a man.” She turned away, pushing herself up and onto her feet.   
“Hey! Don’t say shit like that! I don’t want to hear that from some pipsqueak with no breasts!”  
“What a baby.”  
The growl that came from behind her made her freeze, her body was grabbed almost as soon as she started to try to move. He spun her around, grabbing the back of her head and leaning over enough that he could press his lips to hers. His face was feeling like it was giving off a whole bunch of heat as he smashed their lips together. She blushed, covering his hand with hers and kissing him back. Her eyes looked up at his squinted shut eyes and she found herself enjoying the touch.  
He pulled back and stared at her, those black rukh hovering around him had a pink light to them. The man stood so quietly, staring at her as she held his hand.   
“Say it again,” he demanded.  
“Baby,” she replied breathelessly, feeling his arms pick him up, carrying her towards the bed.   
“Again.”  
“Juju baby.” She smirked at him as she stroked his face. She wasn’t sure why, but this…  
She liked this…


End file.
